


Arrangements

by Ekala



Category: Jyuuden Sentai Kyouryuuger
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes sense between two, but <i>three</i>...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy, indiscriminate porn. Have fun~

"So... how does this work?"

The three of them sat on Ian's bed, staring at each other. Everyone had removed their jackets and shoes and Souji was sans tie, but they were still mostly clothed.

"Well," Daigo started, before looking puzzled. "I'm... not really sure."

"I know... well, I get how it works between..." Souji fumbled for words, before finally spitting it out. "I get it between two people, but there's three of us."

Ian resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead leaned over to Souji, kissing him lightly. "Just do what you want to do. That can't be too difficult."

Souji pondered over this for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I..." He glanced over at Daigo, who still looked confused. "Okay."

Ian smiled as Souji rearranged everyone, sitting himself on top of Daigo. He started kissing him, hesitantly at first, gaining confidence as Daigo responded enthusiastically. Hands roamed under shirts, and as soon as he could pull himself away for a moment Souji discarded Daigo's and pushed him down for heavier makeouts.

Daigo stretched out his legs, getting comfortable under Souji and toying with the hem of his shirt. Ian took the opportunity to slide himself behind Souji, unbuttoning said shirt, removing both the boy's and his own with ease. Daigo hummed appreciatively, hands blindly groping both of their chests. Ian slid his own hands across Souji's chest, tweaking his nipples and enjoying the wiggle and groan it garnered.

Souji finally sat up, Daigo panting underneath him, Ian drawing him closer until they were fully chest to back. 

Ian hummed, kissing at his shoulder, smiling deviously. "You want to do more, Souji? Or are you done."

Souji wriggled, hands trailing down Daigo's chest. "...more is good." Daigo grinned, lifting his hips so Souji could unfasten and shove his pants down a bit. Ian shifted, pulling Daigo's pants all the way off before returning to his position.

Souji ran his hands up and down Daigo's torso a few times, marveling in the sight before him. Daigo was flushed, breath heavy, spread out and inviting. His dick lay just as flushed and heavy as he was, hard and hot against his stomach. Ian appreciated the sight over Souji's shoulder, pressing a few wet kisses to the skin in front of him.

"Well?" he asked, hands dragging slowly down Souji's chest again.

"I..." Souji swallowed. He knew what to do, kind of, but...

Ian smiled, letting his hands run all the way down and rub teasingly over the tent in Souji's pants. "How about we get rid of your pants, too?"

Souji shuddered, nodding belatedly. He shifted momentarily, wiggling out of his pants, Ian dragging him back and holding him in the same straddling Daigo position.

Daigo was already shaking with anticipation - Souji and Ian both looked good shirtless, but seeing Souji so worked up and Ian teasing them both was nothing short of intenesly arousing.

Ian slid his hands down to Souji's thighs, nudging him forward a bit. "Just do what you were doing before."

Souji nodded, a bit confused. Still, he leaned over again, beginning to kiss Daigo thoroughly - and their cocks brushed together, making them both moan. Souji ground down against Daigo, abandoning the kissing idea to bury his head in Daigo's shoulder, Daigo returning the motion by clutching at Souji's back.

Ian watched as they writhed together, running soothing hands over what he could reach. After a few minutes, he leaned over as well, biting gently at Souji's shoulder. "Souji." The boy stalled, humming questioningly. "Sit up for a bit."

Souji begrudgingly did so, hips still twitching. "What, Ian?"

"Here." Ian nudged him into the right position and wrapped a hand around both of their dicks, squeezing gently and reveling in the moans. "You can do this. Or I can, if you'd prefer."

Souji squirmed, batting Ian's hand away. "I'll... do it." He had a bit more trouble fitting his hand around both of them comfortably, but managed it after a moment, stroking slowly and shuddering at the feeling.

Ian now had a wonderful view of Daigo, flushed and shaking against the sheets, hands gripping Souji's thighs tightly. Souji, too, was pressed against him, every quiver running through him as well. It felt amazing. He murmured encouragements into Souji's ear, hands roaming over both of them and taking advantage of any weak points he found.

It wasn't long before Souji was close, speed increasing rapidly with his moans. Ian nipped at his neck, Daigo groaned his name, and he lost it, hips shaking as he spilled himself over Daigo's chest. Daigo was just behind him, lost in the sight and feel of Souji over him.

Souji collapsed as he came down, only not squishing Daigo by virtue of Ian rolling him gently to the side. He looked to be out of commission for a bit. Daigo, on the other hand, rebounded quickly, wiggling out from under Ian so he could pounce on him properly.

"King..." Ian managed between sloppy kisses.

Daigo grinned. "I~an~~ It's your turn." He slid down, tugging Ian's pants down just enough to get at his cock, immediately sucking the tip into his mouth.

Ian gasped, hands tangling in Daigo's hair. "K-king, wait, I'm..." He shuddered, Daigo's vaguely coordinated bobbing enough to send him straight over the edge. Daigo, not expecting this, sputtered a bit, but managed to stick with it until Ian was done before scrambling to find a tissue (or three, as his chest was still a mess).

"...you were that worked up, Ian?" Daigo seemed genuinely curious.

Ian hid his mortification under a layer of flattery. "Yes, well..." He shucked off his pants, tired of wearing them. "You two are beautiful together." He jumped as Souji smacked him from behind.

"Pervert."

Daigo laughed, bouncing back on the bed and kissing them both. "No name calling in bed, okay? We should cuddle instead!" He went on to demonstrate with Souji, curling up next to him.

Ian smiled. "Yes, well. We should shower first. I'll take that sacrifice first, you two look comfortable." He got up, waving at them as he slipped into the bathroom. "Don't have too much fun without me."

Daigo peppered Souji with kisses until he was smiling again, grinning in return. "See? That wasn't that bad, was it?"

Souji hummed, pulling him in for another long kiss. "No, it was... amazing."


End file.
